


A Cup of Sugar

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [415]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Clint bakes brownies





	

**Author's Note:**

> He should’ve made a checklist. Checklists made lives easier for forgetful people like Clint. Too bad checklists took time and effort to make, things that Clint didn’t really care to spend.

If he made a checklist before he went grocery shopping earlier, he would’ve remembered to buy sugar. Now, he stood, defeated, in the middle of his kitchen, glaring at the unfinished bowl of brown goop he was mixing for a fresh batch of brownies.

The grocery store was 15-minutes away by bus and the nearest convenience store closed down a week ago. 

So, with a scratch of the head and a sigh, he grabbed his measuring cup and headed out. People still did this, right? Borrow stuff from neighbors? ‘Coz he’s lived in that building for close to two years and he hasn’t really spoken to anyone aside from the everyday nod of the head. 

Clint knocked on the door and hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door was nice enough to lend a complete stranger a cup of sugar. 

The door opened and an older man with mousy dark hair, no taller than Clint, stood there. He was wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and jeans. Behind his thick framed glasses were a pair of the most striking blue-gray eyes Clint has ever seen.

“Can I help you?” The man asked, smiling politely.

“Uh,” Clint replied intelligently. He shook his head and raised his measuring cup. “I’m your neighbor. 7C? Clint, My name is Clint. I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?” 

“Sure.” The man held out his hand and Clint handed him the cup. “I’ll just be a minute.” He walked back into the apartment and soon enough came back with a cup of sugar. 

“Thanks, uh-” 

“It’s Phil. And, no problem.” Phil gave him a smile and a nod before he closed the door. 

Clint was pretty sure he’d never buy another bag of sugar ever again.

—

Phil had barely written another paragraph when there was another knock on his door. With a curious frown, he got up from his living room couch and headed for the door. 

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his extremely hot neighbor to be back so soon. “Yes, Clint?”

“Hi, yeah. Sorry. Do you have some eggs? I just need two.” 

“Yeah, sure. Hold on.” Phil headed for the kitchen and grabbed the two eggs, handing them to Clint. “See ya,” He closed the door and headed back to the couch. 

He wasn’t even five steps away from the door, when another knock came. Clint was still on the other side of the door, still holding the eggs. 

“Bell Pepper?” He asked. 

Phil handed him some bell peppers and closed the door. This time, he didn’t even have time to let go of the doorknob before there was another knock. 

“Umm… Cocoa powder?” Clint said. 

Phil gave him the box he had in the pantry, stacking it in Clint’s arms, before he closed the door on the man. As soon as he did, he opened the door again, not giving Clint another chance to knock. 

Clint stood there, arms full of stuff and hand mid-raised. He pulled his hand back and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, too much?” 

“Not really.” Phil shrugged. “Although, if this is your way of asking me out to dinner at your place, I’m gonna have to say I prefer actually being asked, rather than my food.” 

Clint laughed, “I’m sorry, I don’t actually need these. I just needed the sugar, borrowing stuff just seemed like a great way to get to know you, you know? but you’re more than welcome to come over to my place. I’m making brownies out of your stuff, after all. There’s free beer.”

“You had me at brownies.” Phil smiled, stepping through the threshold and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/159272131446/i-had-a-burrito-today-burritos-are-heaven-sent)


End file.
